


In Between

by LilyAnson



Series: The Long Road Home [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cured Crowley, Determined Crowley, Hospital, Human Crowley, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Injuries, One-sided Conversation, Sad, Trials of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley gets injured and spends some time 'in between'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> _How foolish have we been_  
>  _To say it's all been a waste of time?_  
>  _We may lose, and we may win,_  
>  _But like the sun we will rise again._  
>  ~ Daughtry, Rescue Me

_Crowley inspected his surroundings surprised. It wasn’t Sunday, and he had no knowledge of how he had gotten to the cemetery. His mind came up blank when he tried to remember anything from before he arrived here. For once he wasn’t carrying flowers, which was exceedingly odd. He brought flowers every time he came. The second odd thing he noticed was someone sitting on his bench. No one else ever visited at the times he came._

_Walking closer he felt an uneasy feeling. The figure looked so familiar but there was no way it could be who he thought. Still several feet away Crowley stopped and stared. The figure raised his head and Crowley’s breath caught in his throat._

_“Sam,” Crowley whispered._

_Sam gave a small smile._

_“But you’re dead.”_

_Sam nodded sadly and patted the bench with one hand. Shaking slightly Crowley walked closer and sat down. He left as much room between them as possible._

_“If you’re dead how are you here,” Crowley asked._

_Sam glanced away and Crowley bit his lower lip._

_“Am I dead,” he finally asked._

_Sam turned back and watched him for a moment. Finally he shook his head. Crowley frowned. “Something happened to me didn’t it?”_

_Sam gave another nod._

_“Sam,” Crowley said suddenly._

_Sam cocked his head._

_“Are you happy? I mean…” Crowley trailed off, unsure how to ask what he wanted to know._

_Sam merely smiled and gave a single nod._

_“I’m sorry, Sam. You shouldn’t have cured me. I mean, thank you. I appreciate it but it wasn’t worth it._ I _wasn't worth it.”_

_Sam smiled and gave Crowley’s hand a reassuring pat. Even knowing this wasn’t real and Sam was still dead, somehow Crowley felt more at peace than he had in a long time. He was loathe to break the calm that settled over them. Still, he had to know._

_“Why are we here?”_

_Reaching out Sam placed a hand on Crowley’s cheek. For a minute neither moved. After a few moments Sam gently turned Crowley to face forward. They watched in silence as the sun set. As the last of the sun finally set Crowley turned back to Sam only to be greeted with a brilliant white light that blotted out his vision._

*****

When Crowley finally opened his eyes he was greeted by a masked face. Instantly he flinched back and tried to bring his arms up to defend himself. Hands held his arms down as he struggled against them.

“Easy there. Calm down, you’re alright. Just calm down.”

“Let go,” Crowley growled, still struggling.

“We can’t do that until you calm down,” the man in the green face mask stated.

“Where am I,” Crowley demanded.

“Silverstone General Hospital, the man replied.

“Why am I here,” Crowley asked, still tense but no longer struggling.

“What’s the last thing you remember” the man said, finally releasing Crowley.

The last thing he remembered? Everything came crashing back. The last thing he remembered doing was helping a hunter with a routine salt and burn. Damn it. He needed to check on the hunter. What was his name? Jeff? Newbie who wanted revenge for something, of course. Didn’t they all start that way? 

“Don’t worry about it, doc. I’m good.”

“You’re still pretty cut up. I recommend you stay for at least another twenty-four hours before-”

“Today’s Saturday isn’t it?”

“Yes,” the doctor answered sounding confused.

“Can’t stay, sorry. People to see, places to go,” Crowley stated, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He had to check on Jeff and go visit Lisa tomorrow. No way he was hanging around here when none of his injuries were life threatening.

“You really shouldn’t be leave until-”

“Understood. Don’t worry doc, I’ll be fine.”

Without waiting for a response Crowley hopped off the bed. Wincing slightly as his feet hit the floor he made his way out of the room without a second look back.


End file.
